Cornholio4's Ultimate Marvel
by cornholio4
Summary: Oneshots of the Marvel universe reimagined by me inspired by the Ultimate Universe, Multiple pairings.
1. Captain America

**Inspired by Reborn Dark Phoenix doing his own reinvention of the Ultimate Universe and of Aspiringactor remaking his Marvel Reborn story, I decided to try it myself. Basically this is a series of oneshots detailing the status quos of several Marvel heroes and characters in this universe. Taking cutes from the comics, the MCU, the normal Marvel comics, shows and the Ultimate Avengers movies.**

 **Chapter 1: Captain America**

 _My name is Steve Rogers; I was a young man during the 1940s. I wanted to do my part in the war and tried to enlist in the army but the problem was they kept rejecting me due to being too skinny for them and bad health but I kept trying anyway. As it turned out this caught the attention of a deflected german scientist called Dr Abraham Erskine who was heading a project called Operation: Rebirth designed to create a new race of super soldiers for the allies._

 _I was the first subject and it worked, my ailments were cured and I became as strong, fast and agile as it is possible for a man to be and maybe even more. The problem was that due to Dr Erskine being assassinated by a Nazi spy and the formula lost with him, I was the only super soldier. Giving a uniform and a new rank, I helped to serve my country in the War. I fought Adolf Hitler's right hand man the Red Skull and the Nazi's own super soldier Master Man._

 _After stopping a missile headed for Allied Countries I was dropped into the Atlantic Ocean where the next thing I knew I was in a hospital room being told that I had been frozen in ice for almost seventy years. I didn't beleive it at first but then when I got outside it was clear..._

 _It was not easy coming to terms with the fact that the soldiers I fought alongside with were dead or retired but I was given a new purpose by the worldwide agency that found me SHIELD, they offered me to join Project: Avenger. They told me I was no longer the world's only superhero and they were putting a team together to protect the world and they wanted me to be the field leader. Thinking it could be my purpose in this new time was why I agreed..._

 **New York City**

Outside on the rooftop was Steve Rogers or Captain America, a large muscular man in a uniform patterned after the US Flag but it was mainly dark blue with a dark blue mask and straps on it that had white wings painted on the side and a white " **A** " symbol on the front. His uniform had a brown belt with military gear in it and connected to it were brown straps. There were also silver bits of armor and he was holding a circular shield with a white star and a white and red pattern over it.

He came across two guards and he took one stealthily from the back and threw his shield which knocked out the second one before he could notice it before it returned to him. Steve then went to an air vent and then ripped open the cover before going inside.

 _My trusty shield, different from the one I used back in the war. SHIELD made my new one by mixing two of the strongest materials in the world Adamantium and Vibranium together. Still can still use it like I used my old shield however._

Steve then managed to make his way through the warehouse form there and was now hiding while looking at a bald headed man in a dark blue combat uniform with a briefcase facing several men in business suits. "Count Nefaria has made it clear that you will get your money only after we have gone through what you are offering for sale." Said one of the men to the guy in a dark blue suit.

"Sorry guys but this transaction is cancelled as under the authority of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division you are all under arrest." Steve said making his presence known to everyone there. Everyone was startled there but the leader of the men in suits spoke up.

"Don't be idiots, he is nothing more than a relic, an overhyped piece of war propaganda who is just a man so shoot them." With that order they got their guns and began shooting. However Steve was already using his speed and reflexes while the man was talking so he had went and managed to knock out several ones with punches and kicks before the first gun was out. He then used his Shield to disarm most of them while dodging gunfire and knocked out more.

Soon most of them were knocked out and Steve was now facing the man with glasses who looked afraid for his life. "Jasper Sitwell, thought you could make a quick buck by selling SHIELD technology you had access to, next time you decide to set up an exchange with the Maggie don't be stupid enough to use a SHIELD communications line to do it." Steve told him sternly and Sitwell knowing he was beaten dropped the briefcase and went on his knees with his hands raised up high as the place was then swarmed with SHIELD agents in dark blue uniforms.

Then came smirking at him was an extremely beautiful and attractive redheaded woman in a black uniform, "Sitwell never seemed that trustworthy to me anyway." The woman known as Natasha Romanoff the SHIELD agent codenamed the Black Widow, "on the bright side I got a call from Director Fury saying we can have the rest of today to ourselves, what do you say dear husband?" Natasha Romanoff-Rogers asked smirking at Steve who gave a smile in return.

Later in an apartment Steve dressed in pyjama pants and a white shirt and Natasha wearing a red bathrobe were on a bed as Steve was looking at a photo of Steve, Natasha and the other members of the Avengers: Iron Man (Tony Stark who was the son of Howard Stark a businessman he worked with during the war), Thor, the Hulk, the Black Panther (whose father T'Chaka once worked with him as well), Wonder Man, Hyperion and the Wasp. "Growing up in the Red Room I never thought I would be able to have a normal life, especially not with the one who represented everyone the Soviets and the KGB stood against." Natasha smirked to her husband.

"Well I never thought I would live to see everything changed from how things were growing up, or that I would be able to inspire everything." Steve said as he put the picture away.

 _The world may have changed in the decades when I was frozen but it is still a world where I can make a difference as well as serve my country as well as it and the American Dream stands for. Not only that but I still have new allies to fight alongside with, and one is someone who I can spend the rest of my professional and personal life with as well._

 **Yes I love the Captain America and Black Widow pairing thanks to the Ultimate Avengers movies, I wish they were a couple in the movies (unlike that out of nowhere Widow and Hulk romance in Age of Ultron and i swear it would not have been hard to make them a couple in the Winter Soldier movie due to the chemistry I saw, unlike Sharon his supposed love interest for the movies who I think only appeared in one scene as far as I could remember with Steve in the area). For Cap's costume think of the costume from the Captain America: Living Legend miniseries (a fun comic featuring aliens and a secret Russian operation involving a former ally of the Captain). Here are the next planned chapters:**

 **2\. Spider-Man**

 **3\. Hyperion**

 **4\. Black Panther**

 **Think the other Avengers will get their own chapters at one point.**


	2. Black Panther

**Sorry I know this was going to be Spider-Man but I am not finished with my ideas for his chapter yet and I really wanted to write this so perhaps next chapter for Spidey.**

 **Chapter 2: Black Panther**

In Africa there existed two neighbouring nations; Niganda and Wakanda which always had tension between them. Only recently had the two countries had begun war with eachother which was reaching its climax. Outside of Wakanda was a camp area and there was a huge tent, the insides of which was set up like luxurious five star hotel suite. Sitting comfortably was a black overweight bald headed man with a five o clock shadow, a business suit and a royal robe. "Just have to wait here until I have gotten word that Wakanda has fallen, then I can add the first man to successfully conquer Wakanda to my legacy." He said cheerfully to himself while drinking a glass of champagne.

The man was M'Butu the prime minister of Niganda; he was the son of the head of an African organisation of mercenaries. He was taught his father's ways of violence and politics until he took control of the organisation after causing his father's death. He managed to take over Niganda setting up his own violent authoritan dictatorship and made alliances with other government. He had started the war with Wakanda wanting to expand his empire.

Wakanda was known for having the largest supply of Vibranium in the entire world, Vibranium being one of the most valuable and strongest metals in the entire world. Wakanda was a country known for his warrior culture and technology available to them. They were also known for staying separate from other countries, refusing trade offerings and taking an aggressive approach to invaders. Wakanda had a wide known reputation for having never been conquered in the entirety of its existence, always ruled by its own monarchy with the current ruler holding the title of Wakanda's protector – the ceremonial title of the Black Panther. Right now with the current Black Panther, T'Challa being a member of the Avengers- the Wakandans had a place in the United Nations with an agreement saying for exchange of accepting the Wakandans' policy of not getting too much involved with other countries that they would provide military assistance in a time of war. The last time they had any sort of agreement was during World War II when the then Black Panther T'Chaka (father of T'Challa) had assistance from Captain America when the Nazis attempted to invade Wakanda.

"I can see the money I can get from selling all that Vibranium and technology, of course I will be keeping the best to myself..." M'Butu said pouring himself another glass when one of his generals came rushing in causing him to spill it onto the table and his shoulder knocking into the glass shattering it. M'Butu then furiously took the general by his collar and shouted venomously "how dare you, the next sentence you say may save your life so you had better make it count!"

The general was afraid for his life but he started by managing to say "forgive me sir but our troops, they are being slaughtered, most of our reserves have fallen..." M'Butu's mood went from furious to being one of shock and denial. After all the favours he got for additional forces and all the time he had assembling a massive army and planning strategies for getting it into Wakanda, they should be slaughtering the Wakandans and yet they were losing?

Then he heard the sounds of his guards screaming in agony and then he was unable to react when his tent began being ripped apart. He then found himself surrounded by armed Wakandan soldiers and right there was a man in full body black armor (with some silver linings) which included a helmet with panther ears and a high collared black cape. This was of course T'Challa wearing the garb of the Black Panther.

Later in the streets of Wakanda the commanders of what was remaining of M'Butu's forces were attempting to fight on but then they stopped when they saw T'Challa walking towards them with his soldiers carrying someone by the collar of his clothes, he then tossed the person to the ground for them to see which was M'Butu with his face bloodied, his mouth missing teeth and his robe was ripped off and his clothes messed up. After seeing their dictator all beaten up like that the remains of M'Butu's forces then surrendered to the cheering of the Wakandans over what was the end of this short war and M'Butu's protests trying with all his strength to stubbornly and defiantly order his men to continue fighting.

As the defeated M'Butu and his forces were taken away T'Challa was then approached by the captain of his royal guard N'Jadaka who then whispered something to him. Hours later in an underground base T'Challa and his main advisory staff were watching as several men in black military uniforms were being interrogated; they were caught trying to break into their Vibranium mines during the commotion of the battle. After they got the information from him T'Challa then faced his bald headed cousin T'Shan telling him he had a task for him.

Later in the week it was announced the official end of the war between Niganda and Wakanda with what remained of Niganda's government signing a surrender with M'Butu dethroned and in the Wakandan prison to face war crimes charges. The United Nations wasted no time in helping the loyalists of Niganda's previous government and what remained of their officials set up a new government and the allies of M'Butu in various governments who gave him his resources for the war were caught and surrendered.

In the Pentagon there was a grey haired man with a grey moustache in a green military uniform and he looked like a no nonsense strict man, he was General Thaddeus Ross the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. "...haven't heard from my task force yet, I think I know what this is..." Ross muttered to himself having gotten a message saying both the President and the Secretary of Defense wanted to have words with him.

"You wanted to see me sirs?" Ross asked as he entered the main office, sitted at the office was a grey haired man in a suit sitted at the desk; he was William Gabriel the United States Secretary of Defense. Sitting on a chair beside him was a brown haired man in a suit who was the President of the United States, Matthew Ellis.

"I got a call the other day from the Wakandan ambassador T'Shan, saying that during the final skirmish between them and Niganda they found soldiers invading their home who claim that they were working under orders of the United States Government." President Ellis said starting the meeting and then his became angrier. "We both had looked into it and you didn't cover your tracks well enough General Ross." Ellis told Ross sternly.

About an hour later Ross let the room in a foul mood, usually Ross was not a man who ever tolerated someone criticising him or telling him off and anyone who dared he would use his position and temper to intimidate and bully anyone who dared but when the ones doing it were both his direct superiors he had no choice but to take it. After entering a room he was greeted by a man with a moustache and a green military uniform. "So they found out sir." asked brigadier general Glenn Talbot who had been an ally of Ross ever since Talbot was a mere Major.

"Most of my decision will now have to be watched, I might not make it to serve another term and Ells told me I was close to being arrested as a war criminal!" Ross told that the Wakandans sent back the soldiers with the strict warning that the next time they invade their soil without permission that the ones responsible for orchestrating it will be taken into their custody or else a war would be started between them. Ross had not been this angry ever since Bruce Banner was given protection by SHIELD years ago when the Avengers were formed and he was told that he and his Hulkbuster Unit was to stay away from Banner.

"Planning this black ops mission during the battle was always going to be a risky move but one I was so sure that it was going to pay off!" Ross shouted banging his hands across a wall from the official reprimands he had gotten. "The outcome of the war was supposed to be a win/win situation; either the Wakandans just barely win with us taking some of their Vibranium and they will have no choice but to meet our demands of a new trading deal finally taken down a peg and being taught humility. Or that M'Butu gains control of the country that would be more than happy to sell some of their resources to us, he may have been a pig monster but he was one who played ball with us! Instead we get found out, the Wakandans are as strong as ever and I am being punished for trying to teach them humility!" Ross shouted thinking of the Black Panther being in that stupid Avengers group with the Hulk.

Officially he could do nothing and he hated times when he had to admit that he had no choice but to play the rules set down to him or else things would not work out so well. He would keep quiet for now but he would always be on the lookout for opportunities to make things right for him, like another chance to have Banner in his custody and studied so the US Army could create their own army of Hulks and wait for an opportunity to have one over the Panther. He always had issued with superhumans and the Avengers but the Panther was not as high on that list of those he had a problem with as was Tony Stark or Banner.

 **This was mainly based on the Reginald Hudlin Black Panther comic and the Black Panther motion comic that was adapted from it. T'Challa's costume is the suit from the Upcoming Captain America: Civil War movie with the cape being added to it. When I thought of it I kind of realised that it was something like an Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes fanfic called Savage Unbound where in different circumstances Ross almost unwittingly starts a war with the Wakandans but there he didn't actually mean to and to get the details I would just say read the story.**

 **Any ideas for this story and universe in general do you think I can use?**


	3. Spider-Man

**Chapter 3: Spider-Man**

In Queens New York two super powered teenagers in costumes were fighting it out; one was a brown haired boy in a red and blue costume with a mask, web pattern, spider logo on the front and a web cape at the back which was attached to his arms. "Please make this easier for yourself Flash." warned fifteen year old Peter Parker who was using his powers to fight crime for about two months and was now having his first big battle with another superhuman.

His opponent was a blonde haired big sixteen year old muscular boy by the name of Fred "Flash" Thompson who was wearing a bulletproof vest and full face mask that he stole from a store and spray painted green along with a hook and chain also painted green which was attached to the back of his belt. He had his powers for as long as Peter but was just now deciding that he could use his powers to commit crimes. "No I will not be beaten, especially by you as the Scorpion shall prey on the Spider-Man!" Flash shouted taking his chain and throwing it at Peter who caught it and used it to throw at a wall taking Flash with it and knocking him out.

After the police came to arrest Flash, Peter used his electronic web slingers to produce artificial web he created to sling from building to building until he found a place to sit by a gargoyle statute. "You look like a nice guy, do you mind if I call you Bruce?" Peter asked as he then saw a sixteen year old girl with strawberry hair and normal clothes fly towards him in a ray of rainbow light. Peter groaned as she knew he was Spider-Man since day one. "Thanks for your help in putting an end to Flash's stint as a wannabe supervillain... oh wait, you didn't help!" Peter said with a bit of a glare but the girl named Julie Powers just looked clam as she stood next to him.

Julie along with her young siblings Alex, Katie and Jack gained powers from an alien visitor when they were young children and decided to become a superhero team called the Power Pack who were quite popular and known, even beating out the Avengers for the world's first public superhero team by a few weeks. Julie going by Lightspeed was the oldest and the leader but the stress of the superhero life caused them to retire after a year and a half but able to live a celebrity life with getting royalty cheques from a published comic book and a reality show. She went to Midtown High and was quite popular but remained friendly to the students' nerds or otherwise. "You don't have to do this Peter, the world of superheroics at a young age is troubling and while I admit I had fun as part of Power Pack, it was damaging and I was not able to full enjoy my childhood." Julie told him and was annoyed to see he was not taking her seriously.

"Peter I will be here for advice but you still have a live to plan for, you do not need the added responsibility and pressure of balancing your normal life and Spider-Man especially since you are choosing to go secret identity." Julie told him but Peter shook his head. "I am serious, I will help you if you need some guidance about stopping villains but I can help you be able to control your powers so you can focus on your normal life." Julie told him but Peter just sighed.

"These powers come from a responsibility, the last time I ran from it Uncle Ben paid the price. Sorry being Lightspeed did not work out for you but I cannot walk away from being Spider-Man." Peter told her before slinging away saying goodbye to her and Bruce. Julie shook her head whispering that she will be there to help Peter as a friend.

The Triskellion, the New York headquarters of the worldwide police and spy anti-terrorist organisation SHIELD. Right now in a meeting was a black bald headed man with an eyepatch and black colored armor and trenchcoat, he was SHIELD's Director Nick Fury Jr son of Sergeant Nick Fury Sr the World War II hero who was the direct superior of Captain America during the war. "So you understand the file now that you have read it Doctor Ross?" Fury asked a brown haired woman in glasses and a labcoat.

The woman was Doctor Betty Ross the head scientist of SHIELD and fiancé of Avengers member Bruce Banner; she was also the long estranged daughter of Thaddeus Ross. "Oscorp was working on a super soldier serum called OZ that they wanted to sell to the military but a spider and a scorpion they tested it on and they both escaped and bit two Midtown High students. One after seeing his uncle died that he could have prevented decides to become a costumed vigilante going by the name Spider-Man." Betty said with Fury giving him a nod. "So you are going to let him do it and you are even considering him to join Project: Avenger when he is old enough?" questioned Bett not sure that she agreed with the idea.

"We need to make sure there is a new generation of heroes to take over should anything happen to Captain America and Iron Man and with some guidance he could be something great, I already have a student transferred there to keep an eye on him but I need you to do the same in a different position." Fury told her and Betty sighed before nodding causing Fury to smile. "I am going to make some arrangements but you are now the science teacher at Midtown High." Fury told her to Betty raising an eyebrow.

 **Yeah making Flash the Scorpion in this universe is based on the fact that he did in an issue of the Marvel What If series and I gave him the hook and chain of the second Ultimate Scorpion. Julie will be kind of like a guiding figure to Peter (like how she was in my old Make Love Not Civil War story) so I made her the teenage self that I read her as in the Runaway comic (great comic, hope it somehow gets it's adaptation) and if I revisit Spider-Man again do you think she could be the love interest for Spidey here (can be considered a crack pairing but I bet the same would have been said for Peter and Kitty Pryde before Brian Michael Bendis put them together in Ultimate Spider-Man)? Also using Julie is also because Power Pack is my fave obscure Marvel team.**


	4. Iron Man

**Chapter 4: Iron Man**

A man in a business suit and a goatee was sitting bored on a desk; this man was Tony Stark the genius inventor and playboy billionaire owner of Stark Industries which was founded by his late father Howard Stark. Right now he was watching footage of himself in a red, yellow and silver robot suit fighting alongside his friend Air Force Colonel James Rhodes in a similar black and silver armor against several rogue terrorists and some sort of manmade of purple energy. "I don't really see the problem, I help fight terrorism both as Iron Man and as a member of the SHIELD sanctioned Avengers team. I beleive you know of Arthur Parks who was a criminal that got zapped turned into a living laser" Tony said facing a beautiful blonde haired woman who was Colonel Carol Danvers of the Air Force. "Plus I gave Rhodey the War Machine suit so the army has their own Iron Man." Tony said as Carol sighed.

"While your activities as Iron Man are officially sanctioned by SHIELD, The Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staff in particular feels you should be doing more to provide the military with weapons such as the Iron Man armor and he is not happy with you and SHIELD helping to protect Dr Banner..." Carol told him but Tony cut her off with a hand symbol. He then got up on his feet.

"Oh yeah Banner, my fellow Avenger T'Challa told me how a week ago he caused an incident that could have started a war between the US and Wakanda so I really don't care for the opinion of that idiot who doesn't know a hero like Bruce when he sees one." Tony told her with a slight serious tone to his voice. "Second of all Iron Man is not a weapon, you are not the first military personnel I have had to say this too and you are probably not the last but my days of making weapons for war are over." Tony said remembering how he and his father had made weapons for the military but an incident where he was captured by terrorists using his weapons caused him to have an epiphany. After escaping with his first Iron Man armor he shut down his weapons division, focused on clean energy and other methods and decided to atone for his companies' weapon making past in becoming Iron Man.

"So you are saying that I am to report to General Thaddeus Ross and say your stance has not changed?" Carol asked and Tony nodded, Tony could not help but notice the smile that Carol had on her face as she left. Truth be told she could not usually stand Ross's overbearing angry attitude and she was only doing this in a devil's advocate type of role. She had seen what he was willing to do with his Hulkbusters unit and he did not trust Ross with something like the Iron Man armor. She would follow orders but Ross would not expect her to completely agree with him or to all that dedicated to him.

Meanwhile in the headquarters of the Roxxon Oil Corporation, an elderley man in a wheelchair was meeting with a bearded man in a red business suit. The older man was Hugh Jones the owner and founder of Roxxon and the other man was Kearson DeWitt who was Roxxon's CEO. Hugh was a long time rival of Tony and Howard Stark, he and Howard both started their companies at the same time and were equally footed in power and influence (Howard dwelled in helping the government with the War taking place and Hugh made deals with the criminal organisation known as the Maggia). However over the years while Stark Industries enjoyed more success and became larger, Hugh and Roxxon was not quite as powerful as it once was in the 1940s but Hugh always was on the lookout for ways to finally take down the Stark family's company and then maybe buy the remains of it.

"Mr Jones sir, I beleive I have found an ally who could help us with our Tony Stark problem." DeWitt said as a man then entered the room, he had long hair, a goatee, a business suit and on every single of his fingers were a golden ring each with a different colored stone. Hugh did not look impressed but that would soon change.

Then suddenly the man lifted up his hands and the rings on his fingers seemed to be glowing which made Hugh interested. The man told Hugh "I hope we can be allies as long as you help me with what I require for my own plans for power, my true name is unimportant but you can refer to me as the Mandarin!"

 **Iron Man's armor is the one from the Ultimate comics and yes Tony has the same issues with government pressuring him for his armor from Iron Man 2 and from SHIELD in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes before the Avengers were formed. Just so you know Carol has no powers yet but she may become Captain Marvel at some point. Yeah due to his part in Season 2 of Agent Carter where he was a member of the MCU's version of the Secret Empire (For this universe I was actually considering having my own version with General Ross being a member).**


End file.
